


All That Remains [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All around bad eggs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Discussion of Rape, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Werewolf Hunters, because I always hurt Stiles, reader is siiiiiiiiiick (such a cold), torture of the mental/emotional variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles calls Oblivion. Nobody answers.





	All That Remains [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981357) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 4:44:30  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Hang 'Em High_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 4:44:31 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/All%20That%20Remains.m4b) (135.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 26:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%201.mp3) (21.2 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 30:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%202.mp3) (42.6 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 32:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%203.mp3) (25.2 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 19:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%204.mp3) (15.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 16:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%205.mp3) (22.3 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 23:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%206.mp3) (18.3 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 27:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%207.mp3) (21.7 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 27:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%208.mp3) (21.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 23:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%209.mp3) (18.3 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 27:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 31:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/All%20That%20Remains/All%20That%20Remains%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (42.9 MB) | 


End file.
